


Inarizaki, but Drunk

by savingrin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post High School, Drunk Haikyuu, Drunk Inarizaki, Inarizaki, M/M, slight nsfw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingrin/pseuds/savingrin
Summary: That one time some of the Inarizaki boys got drunk together.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Miya Atsumu & Kita Shinsuke & Suna Rintarou & Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Inarizaki, but Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> //if you aren't okay with drinking/drunkenness/swearing then pls don't read//
> 
> THIS IS PURELY INDULGENT OKOK I wanted to experiment with this concept and this is what happened eheh/
> 
> I might extend this scene in the future...but for now this is all ya get.

It wasn’t often that the Inarizaki volleyball boys got drunk, let alone got drunk together. Well, that was until that one night, years after they had graduated, when they found themselves at Suna’s house.

Needless to say it had started out as a seemingly innocent get-together, but then Atsumu found the booze cabinet...

Let’s just say everything went downhill from there.

* * *

Suna, Osamu, and Atsumu went hard at the alcohol right away while Kita sipped on fizzy soda and Aran drank nothing.

It was a strange thing to watch unfold. Atsumu was the first to succumb to alcohol - unsurprisingly - with Osamu close behind, and eventually Suna too.

Even the conversation shifted as it went from casual to explicit in more ways than one...

Not long after Suna fell under the influence of his drinking, he and Osamu started fighting over who was the better hitter.

“I have bigger muscles, I am the better hitter,” said Osamu. "Also, I know how to make a mad onigiri, it counts."

“Muscles don’t mean shit, Sam-sam, it’s all about flexibility. You should know that better than anyone.”

Osamu’s eyes widened and Atsumu screeched, falling off the couch.

“SHUT YER TRAP YOU DIRTY MAN! I DON’T WANNA HEAR ABOUT YA BANGING MY BROTHER!”

Kita spit out his soda at that and Aran turned to him in concern, “You okay?”

The captain’s eyes were wide as he watched the other three scream at each other, “Suna is banging Osamu?” 

Aran narrowed his eyes, “You just figured that out now?”

“I DON’T NEED YER HORNY ENERGY IN MY LIFE,” yelled Atsumu. 

Suna stilled, raising his eyebrows.

“Shit,” Aran said under his breath as he rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

“Oh really,” Suna asked as he started to lean into Osamu. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

Suna kissed Osamu then. It was light at first, but then Suna’s tongue got to work and Osamu completely fell apart.

The silver-haired twin’s hands found Suna’s hips and pulled him closer, their bodies rocking together.

Atsumu seethed, looking to the others for support. Kita was paying attention to his soda and Aran only offered a helpless shrug. 

Suna looked to Atsumu then, making sure he was watching as he slid his hand up Osamu’s shirt.

Atsumu hurled his cup at the two of them, momentarily halting their makeout session.

“GET YER KINKY SHIT OUTTA HERE!”

Osamu snapped then, “GET YER ASS OUTTA SUNA’S HOUSE THEN. I WAS FINALLY GETTING SOME ACTION!”

Kita spit out his soda at that and Aran turned to him in concern, “Kita?”

The captain’s eyes were wide as he watched the other three scream at each other, “Osamu is finally getting some action?” 

Aran put his head in his hands.

Osamu threw his drink at Atsumu then, “Ya fucking bird-babbling, cactus-assing-“

“Gross but keep going.”

“-horse-face, basic-ass bitch. I’m gonna kick ya into oblivion.”

Atsumu made a face at his brother, “Ya can’t even stand up, how’re ya gonna kick me into oblivion?”

“HAH?”

Osamu growled as he tried to climb to his feet, only to have his legs buckle beneath his weight and send him crashing to the floor.

The rest of the Inarizakis stared at the lifeless body of their fallen comrade in silence.

Aran started to reach for him, “Uh, Osamu…”

“Suna,” Osamu turned his head to look at the EJP player, “Help me up would ya? I can’t feel my legs.”

Atsumu and Suna howled in laughter at Osamu as he struggled to get to his knees.

“Fuck you, Suna,” Osamu snapped as he pulled himself onto the couch.

“Hmm? Maybe later, but for now I’m just content on hearing your attempts to wreck Atsumu.”

“I’ve been wreckin him since the day I was born, SUNA.”

Suna took a swig of his vodka and looked at Osamu, smirking, “You’re a fucking idiot sandwich, aren’t you?”

Osamu swung his head around and snapped, “HUH? AN IDIOT SANDWICH? WANNA FUCKING GO YA STONER ASPARAGUS?”

Aran chuckled nervously as he placed himself between the two drunks. He switched his gaze between Suna and Osamu as he whispered to Kita and Atsumu, “I’m starting to get scared.”

The captain shrugged off Aran’s comment and took a sip of his drink, “Let them be. I’d like to see how far they can go.”

Aran and Atsumu stared at their captain.

“Uh,” Aran’s words were failing him. “Kita...you might want to watch what you’re saying too…”

Kita looked confused.


End file.
